


Details

by IrisAntunes



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: But Foggy is the best friend on the world, F/M, Little Sadness, Matt is kind of depressed, but happiness too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisAntunes/pseuds/IrisAntunes
Summary: Foggy finds out about Elektra's death + Foggy sees Matt and Elektra after Defenders."I know all your  details."





	Details

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys !!
> 
> So, after posting another story (feel free to check), I kind of feel inspired. So I did this.
> 
> This is how I imagine it would be for Foggy to find out about Elektra's death. It's also my way of showing the side of mourning, the frail side of Matt which we didn't get a chance to see in the series. 
> 
> No big deal, but I liked it. So, I wanted to share with you.
> 
> As I said before, this has been translated with gogle so there may be some errors.

When Karen calls Foggy and tells him about Matt Murdock's newly revealed identity as Daredevil, he knows something is wrong.

 

He knows Matt enough to know that he wouldn’t tell Karen his identity with no reason behind it. Not that Matt didn’t trust Karen, but Foggy knew him enough to know that as long as he could hide his identity, he would.

 

Then when she calls him, a thousand things go through your mind.

 

It takes some time for Foggy to decide to look for Matt. And when he does, he thinks he shouldn’t have waited so long.

 

The first thing he sees when he walks into Matt's apartment is a mix of clothes and papers on the floor. There are a few bottles thrown by the house and piles of empty pizza boxes are stacked toward the door. There are dirty dishes on the counter and the apartment smells like garbage.

 

Foggy can’t imagine what the hell could have happened to make Matt, Matt extremely well organized, live in what could almost be considered a sty.

 

He doesn’t see Matt. So he simply picks up all the trash and puts out, organizes the piles of papers, cases, and sits on the couch waiting for Matt.

When Matt walks through the door he barely recognizes him.

 

He is bearded, really bearded. He is not wearing a suit, his usual type of outfit, he is dressed in Cloth trousers, and a sweater he was almost sure was upside down.

 

He doesn’t say anything. He just walks in, ignores Foggy in the living room, and walks toward the bedroom. He is almost at the door when he finally turns around to the couch.

 

_"Foggy, what are you doing here?"_

 

 It takes a time for Foggy to realize, but after a while, it suddenly becomes clear in his mind. Matt did not ignore him, _he didn't realize he was there._  What makes Foggy even more worried.

 

_"Karen told me. That you told her. About you know, you and the Daredevil thing. "_

 

 Matt walks back into the living room, throwing himself on the couch. Foggy don't says nothing, waiting for an answer. It doesn't take him long to find out Matt does not have one.

 

_"Why? Why did you tell her Matt? I know you would not say it without a reason. "_

 

He doesn't answer.

 

" _Why Matt? Do not you think I deserve an answer? Who knows maybe a little consideration? "_

 

Matt takes a deep breath before answering.

 

_"I told her because I know she can’t handle it. Because I know she does not understand. Because I do not want her near me. Because when people are around me they die. "_

 

Foggy doesn’t says nothing. He does not know what to say. But Matt knows. So he just keeps saying.

 

 _"I told her Foggy, because I do not want to lose anyone else I love. Because I'd rather stay away from them than have them close to me just to watch them die._ "

_"What? What are you talking about, Matt? "_

 

Matt doesn’t respond. Foggy sits by his side.

 

_"Tell me what happened, Matt. Tell me why you're talking to me, and it does not feel like you're here. "_

 

 Matt doesn’t answer again. He simply looks the other way. As if he's seeing something Foggy can’t see.

 

 _"She died Foggy. She died in my arms and I_ “He chokes between the words, tempted to put them out. _“She died in my arms and I could not do anything."_

 

Foggy hardens next to Matt, he doesn't need to ask who. There's only one person in the world who could have that effect on Matt and Foggy knows exactly who. He does not want to ask how. He knows Matt does not want to respond either. But he's a lawyer, he's more than that. He is family. And family does not abandon theirs when they need it most. Then he forces himself to ask.

 

_"What happened, Matt? What happened to Elektra? "_

 

At the mention of her name, Matt feels the heavy tears finally begin to descend. It was the first time he allowed himself to mourn her death.

 

" _We ... We were fighting Nobu. He was going to kill me, so Elek ... So she stepped in front of me. She died in my arms Foggy. I heard his heart stop beating as his blood soaked my hands. Red. Alive. Except she was not alive anymore. "_

 

Foggy doesn't says nothing. He doesn't know what to say. But he realizes, he notices the way Matt's hands clench into fists every time he says the name of Elektra. He realizes the way Matt himself does not say her name anymore. He doesn't think Matt can.

 

So when Matt lets himself slip from the couch to the floor, Foggy goes too. Matt does not speak. He does not say much more. Now he only eats, drinks and sleeps. No, not sleeping. He allows himself to lie down, never on the pillow Elektra spent one night. No. His scent is there and Matt can't deal with feel her so close and can't touch it. He does not wash the pillow either. He knows that if he does the washing, the smell will fade and he may finally start moving on, but he does not want to. He does not want to give up the last physical thing he has that Elektra has touched. He does not want her to think he's giving her up.

 

He's punishing himself. And He knows it.

 

But that's the point, he prefers to punish himself by smelling her, and thinking of the way she said her name, Mattew, she was the only one who called him that, punishing him for not having saved her ,than accepting The fact that there was nothing he could do. Than accept the fact that she's gone and will never come back.

 

So he spends his days like that, drinking, eating and sometimes taking a shower (he avoids that particular part). He doesn't want to go into the bathroom, he doesn't want to remember the many times that he made her _his_ in the bathroom. Back When They were still in college and he didn't have to worry about the outside world. (He avoids the kitchen too. Many memories). He prefers to play hemself around the room, or to smell her on the pillow. He prefers not to think. Because when he thinks, it hurts, and Matt does not want to have to deal with the pain anymore. Because yes, it always hurts so much. And he knows he will not stop.

 

 That's why he keeps his uniform. That's why he leaves the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen behind. Because when he wears the uniform, all he can think of is the blood of Elektra in his hands and the sound of his heart stopping beating.

 

Foggy doesn't quite understand Matt's relationship with Elektra. He never understood. But he knows now, how much she means to Matt. He finally understands why Matt suddenly changed when she left him, ten years ago.

 

He finally understands what Elektra means to Matt. He understands why he can’t say his name anymore.

 

It used to be love, maybe even a little hatred, it used to be passion, adrenaline. Now, when he speaks his name, Foggy realizes, reminds him of everything he wants, but he can't never have.

 

He doesn't even notice when he starts to cry too. Matt, does.

 

_"She used to have that effect on people. Make you feel. "_

 

He doesn't answer. He doesn't know what to say. Again.

 

When he feels Matt's tears wet his hands, he turns his eyes to him.

 

_"I didn't say I loved her. She died for me, and I didn’t even have a chance to say I loved her. "_

 

_"She knew Matt. She did it. I don't need to know her to know this. She knew."_

 

Matt lets himself feel, even for a minute, calm. So they sit there, sitting on the floor with their backs on the couch for a few minutes. Or hours. Matt doesn't know anymore. He stopped counting three days ago. He simply closes his eyes and lets time pass.

 

When Foggy sees Matt again, two weeks later, her scent finally began to come off the pillow. And Matt is finally learning to pretend he's moving on.

 

**_Post-Defenders_ **

 

 

Matt is happy.

 

It's the first thing Foggy realizes when he sees it.

 

He is walking down the street, his face seemingly serious. But Foggy can see the discreet smile hidden between his lips.

 

Feels good, seeing someone he loves happily. Especially when a week ago you thought he was dead.

 

It had been a week. A week since Matt showed up at the door of his apartment Alive and breathing. Karen almost had an attack. And he couldn't speak. He assumes that this is constant now, losing speech every time something considered impossible happens. Most of the time by Matt's hand.

 

 But when he sees Matt smiling, he realizes it's worth it. It was worth the pain of losing a friend even though he was not really lost, it was worth be Karen's friend's shoulder every time she woke him up at dawn to talk about how she could not sleep thinking about Matt.

 

It was worth crying and suffering because now he not only recovered his friend back, but he recovered it Happy.

 

And if it's Matt, this is a big step.

 

Foggy doesn't know what happened. This is something Matt doesn’t like to talk about and for the first time Foggy leaves the curiosity out. He doesn’t ask where he was, or what happened to Elektra. He quiets every question in his mind and simply appreciates the fact that Matt is alive.

 

Because his best friend, his family, is back and doesn't matter what happened, because he is happy, and Foggy would do anything to ensure that happiness lasted.

 

Even though he didn't know the reason (but he has an idea of what it might be).

 

He's almost turning his back on his way when Matt finally speaks.

 

 

_"You cut off your hair"_

Foggy institively runs his hands through his strands, now short. He cut them off a long time ago. Matt knows that. He's almost saying this to Matt when he hears the voice that makes perfect sense to Matt's sudden happiness and confirms all his suspicions.

 

_"Damn Mattew. It was supposed to be a surprise. How do you know that, anyway? "_

 

Foggy doesn’t fight against the curiosity to hear Matt's answer. And when he turns his eyes to Matt again the smile he sees on his lips is so big that he can't help but smile too.

 

_"I know all your  details Elektra. I always Did."_

**Author's Note:**

> So... What do you think?


End file.
